youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Shell Mermaids (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Magic Shell Mermaids. Season 1 Episode 1: The Magic Shell Upload Date: July 22, 2011 Two friends are about to be split up for longer than they've ever been apart. Before they go, they decide to explore the beach and collect shells. One in particular seems different from the others; it plays an eerie, screeching noise that knocks each girl out when she tries to listen to it--and Lexi reveals that now she's a mermaid. Episode 2: A Fishy Secret Upload Date: July 22, 2011 Lexi and Sofia test to see whether Sofia's mermaid dream was real, and discover that it was. This confuses Lexi, since she listened to the shell too, but when Sofia spills water on her it all starts to make sense. Episode 3: Investigation and Teleportation Upload Date: July 22, 2011 With Sofia hanging out with another friend, Lexi decides to do a little research on mermaids, and learns about some of the powers they can possess. Episode 4: Power Showers Upload Date: July 22, 2011 Sofia shows off her own new powers. Episode 5: Lake Date Upload Date: July 23, 2011 Lexi goes to stay by a lake, and Sofia follows her, helping her get out of a couple of awkward, fishy situations. Later that night, Sofia starts having nightmares about someone who might have seen Lexi's tail. Episode 6: Bubbles Bring Best Friends Upload Date: July 23, 2011 Lexi hears a strange bubbling noise coming from somewhere outside. She decides to go investigate and finds that the source is her hot tub, which was used as a "mailbox" from the ocean to the nearest water source, unatural or not. The memaids that live in the ocean sent the mysterious letter....or so she thinks. Episode 7: Siren's Tail Upload Date: July 23, 2011 Lexi convinces a reluctant Sofia to follow the note's instructions, but the letter turns out to be a message from someone with a black tail, someone who doesn't seem to like the girls very much. Episode 8: A Mermaid's Gift Upload Date: July 24, 2011 The girls seem to be stuck without tails, until another mermaid decides to help them out. Season 2 Episode 1: Neptune's Honor Upload Date: July 24, 2011 Lexi and Sofia get in deep trouble for hiding when King Neptune has given them the honor of working for him. They are cursed yet again, and have a lot of work ahead of them to reverse it. Episode 2: Treasure Hunt Upload Date: July 24, 2011 The "full-time mermaids" send Lexi and Sofia messages, sending them on a scavenger hunt to find the rings. Episode 3: Mermaid's Necklace Upload Date: July 24, 2011 The girls THINK that they've lost their tails when in fact the water that was dumped on them didn't touch their legs. They venture to the beach, thinking that the rings must've not worked, and find something they've never seen before. Episode 4: More Powers? Upload Date: July 24, 2011 Lexi is on her own over vacation, and discovers many more powers that she has. Episode 5: Potion Commotion Upload Date: July 25, 2011 Lexi and Sofia swim to an old cave and find something someone forgot. Episode 6: Mysterious Voice Upload Date: August 7, 2011 Lexi and Sofia go to the park to practice their powers. They realize that a voice speaking to them belongs to the siren and flee, but the siren attacks sofia. They both faint, but soon recover and go home. Getting Sofia's mermaid book, they research the Siren, find out some interesting things and have a vision of the future. Episode 7: Cave Conniption Upload Date: August 23, 2011 Lexi doesn't want to clean up her room, so she decides to go for a swim to pass the time. Finding the cave that they found the journal in, she discovers a siren's feather, and realizes the creature was there. Episode 8: River's Tail Upload Date: August 25, 2011 While out for a swim, Lexi runs into a Siren named River, who reveals herself to be the daughter of the Siren who's been hunting the girls. She insists she's different, and prompts Lexi to realize that something bad has happened to Sofia. Episode 9: Kidnapped Upload Date: September 6, 2011 Lexi heads into the Siren's palace to rescue Sofia, and gets help from an unexpected source. Episode 10: Found Upload Date: Lexi and Sofia flee the palace and make it home for Sofia's birthday party. Season 3 Episode 1: Half-Scaled Upload Date: September 25, 2011 Are Lexi and Sofia about to get the curse of their lives? Episode 2: Dream Chased Upload Date: October 23, 2011 Lexi and Sofia go back to school, but discover that it's completely empty, except for the last person they would want to meet... Episode 3: Moon Stones Upload Date: November 11, 2011 Lexi wants to do something about the siren once and for all. Sofia is too tired and worried, so Lexi looks in the potion book and finds a potion. However, it temporarily transforms her into a siren. She tries to convince Sofia to become a Siren too. Episode 4: Best Friends For-Never? Upload Date: November 18, 2011 After what happened to Lexi, Sofia tells her that they should stop being friends, that it would be safer that way. Episode 5: Dayna's Secret Upload Date: November 24, 2011 The girls are still trying to not be friends. Dayna, their friend from school, comes over for Thanksgiving and tries to bring them together, and they find out that Dayna has a pretty dangerous secret as well. Episode 6: Frenemies? Upload Date: December 10, 2011 Lexi and Sofia both go swimming and run into each other (literally). Even though Sofia wants to restore their friendship, Lexi denies her, reminding her that it's safer this way. Episode 7: Siren's Trinket Upload Date: December 23, 2011 Sofia goes over to Lexi's house to apologize. They realize that they are stronger together than apart, and it was a stupid idea to separate. However, the Siren soon rears her head once more, furious at being robbed. Episode 8: Rained Out Upload Date: January 18, 2012 Lexi and Sofia go down to the beach, and practice their powers a bit. However, it starts raining, and worse yet, they're locked out of the house without a key. Episode 9: Which Witch is Which? Upload Date: January 25, 2012 The girls decide to see which powers have chosen them, but while they try, both girls collapse. When they get up they decide it's time to get rid of the Siren, once and for all. Episode 10: Amethyst's Voice Upload Date: February 13, 2012 A young mermaid named Amethyst contacts the girls to explain (sort of) why they have the statue, and what the Siren is now doing to the mermaid city of Atlantis. Season 4 Episode 1 Part 1: Intruder Upload Date: March 13, 2012 Sofia comes over and is completely flustered: someone was in her house! They soon realize that the people in her house followed her, and as the girls try to leave, someone walks into Lexi's house. Part 2: Taken Upload Date: April 14, 2012 Lexi and Sofia are still trying to escape the siren when Lexi disappears, to Sofia's alarm. The stranger takes Lexi through a tunnel network to an old abandoned warehouse, and searches for something. Following Lexi's screams, Sofia follows them. The night after, Sofia gets dragged down in the ocean by one of the sirens henchmen, and in a dream, Lexi remembers that one of Dayna's powers is invisibility... Episode 2: Moon-Blinded Upload Date: May 20, 2012 The girls go camping, ignorant of the fact that they're being watched. Episode 3: Message in a Bottle Upload Date: August 9, 2012 While on vacation in France, Lexi receives a message in a bottle from a mermaid friend. Episode 4: Siren Sofia Upload Date: September 2, 2012 Sofia calls Lexi and reminds Lexi to tell her what she knows. Lexi thinks she knows the answer to the whole problem, and asks Sofia to come over right away. Just then they get a phone call--from Sofia. Episode 5: NEW MERMAID?!?! Upload Date: November 5, 2012 Lexi and Sofia make a promise to each other to be best friends, and when they do, they receive special marks on their necks and a note from Neptune. Episode 6: TIME TRAVEL TAILS Upload Date: January 13, 2013 Lexi dreams of digging up something on the beach. When she wakes up she tries it and finds a box of scrolls written by a girl from ancient times who somehow looks exactly like her. Episode 7: Hurricane of MERPOWERS Upload Date: June 13, 2013 With the Siren's attacks getting worse, the girls push themselves to the limit with their powers, and accidentally create a massive storm. Episode 8 Part 1 Upload Date: August 19, 2013 Lexi goes off to the East Coast for vacation, and Sofia finds a bag full of things that could prove to be very useful to them. Category:The Magic Shell Mermaids Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes